


It's over

by MPuddi9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x17, Bad Parent Asmodeus, Boys In Love, Broken Hearts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, M/M, Magicless Magnus, Malec, Malec breakup, Malec fic, Malec in Love, Parabatai, Poor Alec, Poor Magnus, Seasonn3B, Shadowhunters - Freeform, edom, malec proposal, prince of hell, ultimatum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MPuddi9/pseuds/MPuddi9
Summary: Asmodeus tells Alec to break Magnus' heart.Magnus has other ideas.





	It's over

Magnus groaned and rolled over face down into his pillow. This was what a hang over from hell felt like. His mouth felt like a desert yet his entire body didn't want to move from this bed   
Magnus reached out to Alec, desperate to cling to anything that would bring him comfort but found nothing but more duvet. Magnus grudgingly lifted his head and cleared his throat.

"Alexander?" He croaked. 

Nothing. So Alec wasn't in the bathroom then. Carefully he rolled over into the cold side of the bed and checked the time. 11.08am.

Oh, he was at work. He was about to give into sleep again when a gentle rap sounded at the door. Magnus ignored it.

"It's Jace." Came a voice from the other side "I'm so sorry bro but I need in."

What? Magnus was so confused. He carefully got out of bed and threw his robe on and walked to the door and opened it.

"Magnus." Jace said looking shocked to see him like this. Magnus was way too hungover to care how he looked and that was how bad he felt.  
Jace chucked then and blushed a little "listen, I'm so sorry to disturb you both after your special night but I really need my brother right now. he's the only one who can clear us to move Jonathan. I didn't want to disturb you both because well..." Jace was smiling at him in the strangest way. Like he was excited and happy all in one and Magnus was too hung over to understand.

Last night. Their romantic dinner that he ruined. After Alec had calmed him down he'd dragged him back here and put him to bed. Magnus shuddered, he'd screwd up, and he had a sinking feeling he'd said some things he didn't mean.

"Jace, he's not here."

Jace opened and closed his mouth. He looked at Magnus' hand that was rubbing his eye and then cleared his throat.

"Oh. Alec- he didnt- or did you say...?" Jace was flustered "shit."

"What? Jace I clearly need to sleep for 6 more hours, please don't talk in riddles. I don't have time for this." He snapped, due to the throbbing in his head.

"Alec's not here? Magnus is he okay?" Jace said sharpish, his hand automatically fell to his parabtai mark. "No.... Right. I need to find him."

"He's at work, in his office probably..." Magnus shrugged.

"It's his day off actually." Jace said. He was looking at Magnus now in a way he hadn't seen since that day on his terrace when Jace had warned him not to break his brother's heart. 'I'm never going to let anyone hurt him' Jace had said that day without a trace of doubt in his eyes.

Magnus suddenly felt more alert under Jace's scrutiny. He had the feeling he'd messed up although he still couldn't remember the finer details of last night, just the whiskey.  
"I'll call him."

"Don't bother." Jace said "I'll find him myself. Get back to bed, you clearly need to sober up."

Jace strode away without another thought and Magnus shut the door and sat down on the edge of the bed. His stomach churned with foreboding as he tried to piece together last night. His eyes then fell to the bedside table where there sat a large glass of water and two saltzers. Alec had left it for him with a note.

"Take these. Drink this. I love you - A" 

Magnus followed Alec's instructions and then climbed back into bed and let sleep take him.

-

He woke again early evening and felt so much better. He showered while thinking of a plan to make it up with Alec. Under the hot spray of the shower his mind was piecing together last night. He cringed at how he'd spoken to the love of his life. How he'd pretty much told him he resented his success, his hard work and it really wasn't true. He was so proud of his Shadowhunter, what he's managed to achieve despite discrimination and his young years. He needed to tell Alec more often how much he loved him, starting tonight. He was going to make this better.

-

He knocked Alec's office door gently. Alec hadn't answered any of his calls today so he thought he'd see if he could find him there. When there was no answer he took the set of keys Underhill had given him and tried a few at random. Luckily his fourth key opened the lock. He went inside and and closed the door behind him.

The office was in darkness, the usual roaring fire in the grate was empty and it looked like nothing had changed since they'd left here last night. Alec's desk was clear of files, it didn't even seem he'd been in here today at all.

He pulled the red velvet curtain back and unlocked the balcony doors and stepped out.  
Red roses still sat around, the table was still set. The candles were extinguished but everything still looked beautiful. Why hadn't he noticed the effort Alec had made last night? Were those fairy lights too? He hasn't taken in all these details before. Alec had really gone all out for a romantic evening. He looked to the open bottle of flat champagne and the disguarded hip flask on the floor. He saw the empty quarter bottle of scotch on the side and his eyes stung with tears. He saw the little antique silver domed platter in the table and he lifted the lid, inside was a scattering of rose petals and nothing else. Odd. He closed the lid and wondered what has been in there. His stomach flipped at the insane thought that flashed through his mind, he thought of Jace's rambling this morning... No. Surely not. No one in hundreds of years had ever asked him, his imagination was just overthinking.  
Either way he would make this right.

-

Ironically it was just after eight pm that night when Alec appeared into his office.  
Magnus had reset the balcony to perfection even adding more roses than before to show Alec how sorry he was. 

"What's going on?" Alec said looking tired. Actually he looked wreaked. 

Magnus was filled with nerves. He stepped towards Alec with open hands.

"An apology." He said earnestly. "Several actually."

Alec looked lost for words. The way he used to look when Magnus flirted with him in the beginning, when he wanted to say something but didn't know how. 

"Magnus...look..."

"Please Alexander. Let me go first." Magnus interrupted. He really needed to say what he had rehersed all day.

"What I said to you last night, how I spoke to you... I am so sorry. I didn't mean it, I am so pr-"

"-yes you did." Alec cut in.

"- no. Alexander I didn't, I promise-"

"Last night-" Alec said louder "was the most honest you've been with me in weeks and you're right."

"No!" Magnus hurried "I promise you I didn't mean what I said."

"maybe not, but you were right about me. I do like it better now that you're mundane. I'm glad you lost your magic. That you're not immortal." Alec said bluntly 

Magnus felt like he'd been punched and he shook his head "what? No you don't. Why are you saying this?"

"Because it's the truth." Alec went on, his arms wrapped around himself as though he was holding himself together, so unlike his usual proud posture, hands clasped behind his back. This was so un-alec.

"It was a...a relief when you lost your powers. I finally felt like your equal."

"Stop." Magnus said and he shook his head "stop it."

"It's the ugly truth but I feel like we need to understand each other. You said you can't live like this and you're not happy with me..."

"No never! I said I'm not happy with myself, how I am- not that I'm not happy with you- never I'd never even think that for a second Alexander! You're my world, you're the love of my existence."

A fat tear rolled down Alec's cheek and Magnus made forward to him and Alec held his hands out to stop him and moved away.

"Look, I love you, I do Magnus, but..."

"But?" Magnus said and tried not to feel the searing of that simple word. 

"But you're not who I fell in love with. You were right I was attracted to your power. The high warlock of Brooklyn. Your life was exciting to me. But this now? No, I just don't feel the same way anymore, you're a different person now and I just don't feel like I did so it's best if we just go our separate ways, okay, I'm sorry." 

Magnus smiled and wiped his eyes dry.  
"I don't believe you."

Alec looked rattled "no, you have to . It's the truth."

Magnus shook his head.  
"No you love me. I don't believe you. I don't know why you're doing this but it won't work."

"You don't get to tell me how I feel." Alec sobbed and he really was falling apart now.

"But you're lying to me you're lying to yourself, Alexander." Magnus said and he was suddenly calm inside, despite this display from Alec. "First you tell me that you're happy I'm mundane and that you're happy that I'm like this. Then you say you don't love me because I'm powerless and titleless so which one is it my love? Because it's like you don't know what you're saying or who you're trying to convince. You love me." Magnus said gently.

Alec wiped his leaking eyes and shook his head.

"I could hear you, you know. When I was dying with Lorenzo's magic in me. I was in this place, heaven maybe, my own personal heaven and do you know where that was? In the loft with you. That was my heaven Alexander just me and you and waffles and we were dancing and you were good! And then I was being pulled back to the present and although I was unconscious I could hear your voice, it was so far away but I could hear you; and you told me you loved me and you begged for me to stay with you. You talked about the future and you said that you loved me more than anyone in the world. You remember back when you and Isabelle went inside Jace's mind and I called to you and you heard me? You heard me Alec, that's not something that just happens. You're my soulmate, my everything. Don't try and stand there and convince me otherwise, you're not hurting me, you can't, because I know you, I know you Alexander."

"You hate who you are because of me." Alec sobbed "you lost everything and it's my fault because I couldn't let my brother die and now you're miserable forever because of me! You should hate me!" 

"Hate you? Not possible." Magnus said shaking his head and taking another step closer to Alec who instantly struggled away. A complete reverse of their situation last night.

"Stop it Magnus. Leave me. This has to happen!" Alec replied as he fought away from him

Magnus shook his head "why does this have to happen, Alexander?" 

"It just does." Alec said taking a shaking breath in and exhaling to calm himself "this is over."

Magnus hated hearing these words from Alec, deep down he knew something else was at play here because Alec was the sweetest, kindest person Magnus had ever known and he knew Alec wouldn't be treating him like this for no apparent reason. It also took a lot of effort on Magnus' side not to simply fall into old habits and believe that he wasn't worthy of anyone's love and affection, that small voice in his head was still trying to make him believe he wasn't worthy of Alec's love. But unlike Camille and others this time a louder voice in his head told him that Alexander Gideon Lightwood loved him heart and soul. That Alec had chosen him above all others at his wedding, over his own parents, that everyday since Alec had loved him and treated him with nothing but care and adoration. He'd even sacrificed a prestigious job in Idris so he could stay with him. Alec Lightwood was not breaking his heart unless he was being forced to.

 

"You owe me an explanation at least." Magnus said "a real one. None of this conflicting bullshit you spun me before. If you're about to break my world apart, you being my world, Alexander, please give me the truth."

Alec looked down at his feet for a moment and they stood in utter silence, eventually he was able to look Magnus in the eye. His face honest but still determined.

"I summoned Asmodeus." Alec admitted and Magnus felt sick, this was the last thing he had expected.

"Why would you do that? Have you any idea how dangerous-" Magnus began

"- I knew what I had to do." Alec cut in.

They stared at each other again, Magnus was bewildered, foreboding set it.

"I begged him to return your powers." Alec said 

Magnus' breath knocked out of his chest. 

"Alexander, my father is a greater demon, a prince of hell. He would never agree to that. I appreciate what you were trying to do but..."

"He agreed, Magnus." Alec admitted and Magnus didn't dare believe it. 

"He said he will return your powers, if and only if I break your heart."

"Ah." Was all Magnus could think to say right there and then 

"We can't be together." Alec said dejectedly.

Magnus huffed out a small laugh.

"I really do owe you an apology." Magnus said and Alec look incredulous that Magnus seemed almost happy at this revelation. "I apologise, my dear Alexander for my behaviour of late. Obviously I have completely failed you because if I hadn't you would already know that no matter what comes my way: Magic, no magic, old age, certain death...nothing in this life is more important to me than you. You are all I need, truely, you have made my existence more than bearable you have made it happy, exciting, passionate, lovely. I know now that I don't need magic. I don't need it. I need you. I'm saying no; thank you so much for trying, you have no idea what this means to me, but no. Asmodeus can go straight back to hell. I don't accept."

 

Alec was crying silently again "I love you, but I'm so sorry. I need to do this for you. Please don't hate me. I get what you're saying but it's not just you that need this, it's the downworld too, your people. You can lead them better than anyone I know. And it's selfish but I need this too. I need you well again, there can't be a world one day that you don't exist in. I won't let you die. Not for me. It's not just your decision, Magnus. It's mine too. I'm ending this. I'm so so sorry. I can't do this anymore." And he turned on his heel and ran back in doors and left Magnus alone on the balcony surrounded by red roses and flickering candle light.

Alec had really left him, hadn't he?

Magnus' heart shattered and the coldness in his blood suddenly boiled hot and purple sparks fell from his finger tips.


End file.
